


If I ever been your friend, kill me

by n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, M/M, Newt POV, Pining Newt, Sad, The Death Cure Book, The Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y/pseuds/n_e_w_t_t_o_m_m_y
Summary: Newts point of view when he’s writing the letter that says “kill me if I ever been your friend kill me.”





	If I ever been your friend, kill me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fan fiction I wrote a few years ago but never posted!! Hope you will like it!!

Newt stormed out of the room he could hear Thomas and Minho talking and he could feel their worried gazes on his back. His head hurt like hell and he felt like it was about to explode.

If Newt had had any doubts before that he had the flare, that this was just another trial, they where gone now. 

The way he had screamed at Minho, one of his best friends, he wouldn’t have done that if he didn’t have the flare. Newt felt guilty but he knew that it was all the flares fault, not Newt's. 

 

He's head started to feel a little bit better and he walked back to his friends. They would probably hate him. He couldn't stand if they would look at him differently and start acting like he was a fragile little doll who could go mad any second.

They where his friends and the fought of them pitting him and feel sorry for him was not what Newt wanted.

He could maybe stand it to see Minho sad and worried about him, but to see Thomas sad look and worried eyes that was something Newt couldn't take. 

Thomas meant everything to the blonde and to see him sad was going to kill Newt before the flare did so. When Ratman had told them that Newt was immune the blonde hadn't felt anything it was just too much of a shock to grasp around it. 

But when he saw Thomas bend double and small tears forming in his eyes, Newt couldn't take it. Not because he was going to go slowly mad, no because Thomas was sad and Newt was probably going to go crazy infront of him and the thought of that was too hard to take in. 

He had liked Thomas since the first time he came up in the glade. He had given him hope, that was definitely something Newt needed. 

It had started like a small crush but during the months they had known each other, it had developed to a much deeper love for his best friend.

He could hear Thomas and Minho calling for him, their concerned voices making Newt sick.

"I'm coming soon." Newt shouted back and walked away. He could hear Thomas sigh but Newt continued walking. He needed to do this, this was the only way.

Newt searched the place for a pencil and paper. It took a while but after a while of searching he found a pencil and a little pice of paper, that was going to work.

Newts swallowed and started writing, he had never written anything at least not what he remember but he could easily write down the words. 

His writing style was not so beautiful but the main importans was that he could read it. The letter was just eight words but it said it all. Newt felt a sting in his heart, first he had thought that this would be a good idea but now he was not so sure. 

In the letter it stood "kill me if I ever been your friend kill me". 

He first thought of adding a small note for Thomas, about how Newt felt about how much Thomas meant to him. 

That Thomas would be fine without him and Newt would always think about him. He thought about telling Thomas but what good would that do. He probably didn’t even like Newt. 

The anger started to burn inside of him again but Newt pushes it down.

He didn’t write anything else on the note, it was decided he would be taking his crush to the grave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment and a kudus!! 🖤


End file.
